The Wolf Among Us: New York Police Department Case File 583934
by Andrew 2000
Summary: A Series of Crime Reports by Detective Kelsey Brannigan of the New York Police Department. As I didn't put in any Author's Notes on this one, to make it more realistic, I'll say it now: I Do Not Own Anything about The Wolf Among Us. All rights go to TellTale Games.
1. Case File: 583934

**New York Police Department**

**Case File: #583934 Date: 5/7/1986 Reporting Officer: Sgt Harrison Carson Prepared By: Detective Kelsey Brannigan**

**Incident: "The Case of the Buckingham Bridge Shootout"**

**Detail Of Event: **

**At 10PM a civilian contacted Dispatch, reporting gunshots from beneath the Buckingham Bridge. However, a Priority One APB was sent out and consequently, the issue was not investigated until early the next morning. When First Responder Sgt Carson arrived at the scene, the suspects had fled and there were no signs of any victims, however, there were blood splatters at part of the scene as well as some shell casings from a shotgun, indicating that there was indeed some form of armed assault. A ritualistic pyre was located at the crime scene which, along with cards located nearby the pyre, suggests there was some form of funeral at the scene. Crime Scene Analysis suggests that two perpetrators, most likely males, fired at a group of approximately 5 to 6 individuals hitting three of the group before fleeing.**

**Actions Taken:**

**Upon arrival, Sgt Carson closed off the crime scene and called for backup. However, when the forensics team arrived, the little evidence at the scene was unfortunately useless, most likely due to exposure to the wind and rain. No witnesses to the crime could be located, and as such, the possibility of leads was destroyed. A search for the owners of the shotguns also turned up nothing.**

**Conclusion:**

**As all useable evidence has been destroyed and as there were no witnesses, it is impossible to continue the case. APB may have been set up to allow attack to progress unhindered - will investigate further. - Detective Kelsey Brannigan.**

**NOTE: CASE HAS BEEN DECLARED A 'COLD CASE'. THE CASE WILL REMAIN THIS WAY UNTIL NEW LEADS HAVE BEEN DISCOVERED.**


	2. Case File: 583935

**New York Police Department**

**Case File: #583935 Date: 5/8/1986 Reporting Officer: Officer Joseph Bloggs Prepared By: Detective Kelsey Brannigan**

**Incident: "The Case of the Pudding and Pie Alleyway Shootout"**

**Detail Of Event: At approximately 2AM, Dispatch was alerted to a series of gunshots outside the entertainment establishment 'Pudding and Pie' - owned by a Mr George 'Georgie' Porgie - by a civilian report. When First Responder Officer Bloggs arrived at the scene approximately 15 minutes after the report he observed clear signs of violence and subsequently requested backup. When backup arrived approximately 10 minutes later, a thorough sweep of the alleyway and the neighbouring building was carried out, but by that time the perpetrators had already fled. A forensics team was promptly summoned and once crime scene analysis was complete, a review of the event was produced. It appears that a small group of three individuals left the 'Pudding and Pie' by the back door upon which they were ambushed by another small group of, again, three individuals. Two members of the second trio proceeded to fire multiple - well over a dozen - shotgun shells at the first trio. Unfortunately, details as to what occurred next are unclear. A dumpster from the alleyway was found in the street which had collided with one of two vehicles parked outside the alley - judging by tire tracks and paint flecks. An electrical box from the alleyway was also found outside. It should be noted that the electrical box appears to have been ripped right out of its mounting. However, no explanation for how this occurred can be inferred from what evidence there is at the crime scene. What can be inferred from the crime scene, however, is that after one individual from the first trio was shot multiple times - judging by the blood splatter - a violent melee attack occurred - judging by the dented AC unit in the alleyway. Exactly how the other two members of the first trio were able to do so without being shot is unknown but what is known is that after the attack finished both trios fled the scene with the first trio taking the corpse - a lethal number of rounds hit their target, so there was definitely a corpse - of the member who was shot with them.**

**Actions Taken: Upon arrival, Officer Bloggs closed off the area and requested backup. Once the sweep of the alleyway and building was complete, the owner - Mr Porgie - was taken to the Upper West Side Precinct for further questioning. Ballistic tests revealed that the shotguns used in the shootout were the same shotguns as the ones used in Case: #583934. **

**Conclusion: After personally interviewing Mr Porgie, he was released at approximately 5AM, after it was determined that he had nothing to do with the shootout. DNA testing was unable to identify the individual who was shot and killed. As the shotguns are connected, it would appear that these two cases are linked. Mafia hits? - Will investigate further. - Detective Kelsey Brannigan.**


End file.
